


First Blood

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Animal Abuse, Community: fmagiftexchange, Creepy, Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Zolf finds someone while in the park one day.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all, and Bones just pays her rent.  I’m riding on a feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seta suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seta+suzume).



The sun couldn’t fight its way through the clouds overhead, but Zolf didn’t care. It meant there were fewer people around to see what he was doing. He crept through the underbrush, heading for the trap he’d set, wondering if he’d caught anything. The animals in the neighborhood – and their owners – were getting too wary. He had to search farther afield to find his prey. 

The sound surprised him, making Zolf hesitate until he saw the younger boy, crouched over something in one of his traps. He waited for a long couple of seconds before continuing on. “What’s going on?” 

The boy raised his head, wiping his eyes on his forearm. Snot trickled out of his nose and his mouth twisted, as if he was trying to keep from crying more. “S-someone hurt this kitten,” he said, leaning back to reveal a tri-color cat, its leg all tangled up and bloodied in the wire Zolf had laid out two days before. The cat lay on its side, panting heavily, obviously in shock. 

“Oh, that’s terrible,” Zolf said, walking closer. He squatted next to the boy. 

“Who’d do something so mean?” the boy asked. “I tried to help her get loose.” Tears leaked down his cheeks. “I think I hurt her more.” 

His mouth tightened, but Zolf reached into his pocket, pulling out the pocket knife he always carried. A part of him thought he could still get something out of the cat, but not with the little boy here. “See if you can hold it,” Zolf said, and the boy obeyed. The cat struggled for a few seconds, letting out a piteous cry, then lay still. Zolf used the knife to pry at the wire embedded in the cat’s leg, finally loosening it enough that the limb – well, what was left of it, at least – slipped free. “There.” 

The cat squeaked and kicked, and its claws raked over the boy’s hand and leg. He yelped but kept hold of the cat, showing he had some grit to him. “I can take her home, Auntie will know what to do with her!” he said, smiling tightly at Zolf. 

Mentally, Zolf sighed, but allowed a faint smile to show. “All right,” he said, wondering if he’d caught anything else in his traps. “Take good care of it, now.” 

The boy smiled brightly, cradling the bleeding, shocky animal in his arms. “I will. Thanks, mister!” He trotted off, crooning to the cat. 

Zolf looked after him, wondering what might’ve happened if he’d kept the boy – then deciding it was far too much effort to get involved with people. At least, right now. He’d need a lot more time if he was going to invest in such a plan. 

Oh, well, it would keep. Whistling to himself, Zolf took the wire trap apart, planning on moving it to a new area of the park, somewhere a kid might not scurry around in, and find his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a murderer in the Mustang household.

Roy slapped a hand over his mouth, his face turning green. He ran out of the room, leaving Chris alone to deal with the mess. 

Blood and entrails were strewn across the rug, and the stench made her nose wrinkle. Crossing the room, Chris threw open the window, allowing fresh air in to clear the room at least a little. Turning back around, she spotted the murderer. 

She sat on the vanity, a mirror reflecting the glorious tri-coloring that had given her the name of ‘Iris’. She washed her paw and then using the same to scrub her face. 

“You,” Chris said, “don’t have any idea how lucky you are, do you?” 

Iris raised her head, making an inquisitive, chirping sound. 

“You’re very good at your job,” Chris went on, pointing out the remains of the mouse, “but do you have to play with your prey after you catch it?” 

Blinking at her once, Iris resumed her washing, and Chris knew she’d been dismissed aside from cleaning up the mess the little cat had left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMAGiftExchange prompt: “Roy&Kimblee, the day they met”. For some reason, my mind went here, rather than any later period. In my mind's eye, Roy is about five or six, while Kimbley is older, maybe as old as twelve years.


End file.
